


The Gold Candle

by tectonictigress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonictigress/pseuds/tectonictigress
Summary: Hermione tries to follow the usual traditions for Draco's birthday, but ends up surprising him with something even she didn't see coming.





	The Gold Candle

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic here! Just a Dramione drabble for Draco's birthday. Loosely based on the pilot episode of This Is Us.
> 
> Many special thanks to naarna and parchmentandoldbooks for their inspiration and encouragement.
> 
> May turn into a series of drabbles covering future birthdays if there's enough interest? Let me know what you think :)

Hermione was frustrated, frustrated and slightly miserable thanks to the triplets she was two weeks away from delivering. Being this pregnant had made her testy today so her dear husband, Draco, had left earlier to check in on some things at work after she had snapped at him about the blankets in the nursery not being the right shade of sunflower yellow she had asked for. 

Entering her study to pick up the book she’d been reading earlier, she noticed the date on the calendar on her desk. Today was Draco’s birthday, and she had completely forgotten. She groaned inwardly, now feeling terrible for jumping down his throat earlier. Each year she would bake her own cake for him before retreating to their bedroom to “properly” celebrate. 

She went down to the kitchen and searched the refrigerator and pantry for ingredients. There certainly wasn’t enough for the large chocolate cake she normally made, nor were there any candles. She always used green and silver candles for his birthday. No cake, no candles, she was failing spectacularly this year. 

_I’m carrying triplets right now, that’s spectacular enough for his birthday._

Being who she was though, Hermione was determined to maintain the tradition and re-evaluated the supplies she had in the kitchen. With some substitutions she could at least make a single cupcake. 

As she waited for the cupcake to bake in the oven, she dug around in the back of the utensil drawer and found a spare gold candle from her birthday last year. Gold is close enough to silver, it would work. 

Draco returned home an hour later and greeted Hermione in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw she was holding a cupcake with a single lit candle. 

“I didn’t forget…we just…didn’t have the right ingredients so you get a vanilla cupcake this year. Actually, it might not taste very vanilla-like cause I had to substitute some things. But I did find a candle!” She held up the cupcake to him as he smirked at her.

“No silver and green this year?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She put the cupcake down on the counter and crossed her arms. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am carrying your children right now! All three of them, to be exact. You’re lucky-“

She was cut off as Draco began to laugh before silencing her with a kiss.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” he said, resting his forehead against hers as his hands reached up to cover her stomach and feel the triplets kicking. 

“Damn right I am,” she mumbled in response. She wrapped her hands around his arms and sighed, feeling at peace.

He leaned in for another kiss, relishing in the feel of having his family so close together. They continued snogging until Hermione began to pull away. 

“What about that other birthday tradition?” Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione’s face was unreadable for a moment before she spoke. “I think my water just broke, so…no.” 

Draco stepped backed, eyes widening as he looked down to see the wet spot that had formed on the floor. “Oh! Ok, go time. Are you ok, you good?” He was beginning to act frantic while Hermione remained surprisingly calm. She nodded her head before stepping towards the door to the kitchen. “Ok, great. Head to the floo, I’ll meet you there with the bag.” 

As he ran up the stairs to their bedroom, she swore she heard him shout, “This will be the best birthday ever!”


End file.
